Sacrosanct
by Trajectory of Simplicity
Summary: She is the Holy Child of Lalivero. Pre-GS. Shebacentric


Every day, Sheba wakes up at dawn. She lays in her bed without movement for a long time, staring up at the ceiling of her home. She contemplates the bumps in the mortar and shadowy corners of the room. Her breathing is light, even, as if she hasn't woken up yet at all.

Outside her window, the sky is lightening into purple as the sun's rays quietly stretch their fingers across the landscape. Birds begin to stir and the sound of chirrups floats languidly into her room. In town, Sheba knows, mothers and fathers are preparing for a day of hard work and children are sleeping just a bit longer. Around her, the world is moving once again.

By the time her adoptive mother knocks on her door, Sheba is already out of bed, dressed in Lalivero's ceremonial outfit and Sheba is ready for the day.

Her mother smiles kindly at her. "Good morning, Sheba. Breakfast is ready. Will you come down?"

_We need you to bless the food. Gods know they can take it away at any time._

Sheba smiles back at her as she smooths the wrinkles on her bed. "I'll be there in a bit, Ana."

Ana steps into her room and gently embraces the young girl. "You are such a blessing to us all, Sheba. Thank you."

_For bringing this house so much prosperity. For giving us everything we have._

Sheba nods into the embrace and returns it. "I don't do much."

Ana titters over her. "You don't _have_ to do much. It's just you!"

_You are extraordinary._

Sheba's smile is tight-lipped and forced, but it softens her adoptive mother's features and Ana leaves her room a moment later. Sheba looks out her window, toward the mountains in the distance and the uneven sands of the desert beyond.

…_You are extraordinary…_

She heads down to breakfast.

* * *

><p>The whole family sits patiently as Sheba says grace, thanking the gods for the food and their prosperity and humbly asking them for their continued blessings in their lives. When they start eating, it is Faran who tells her over his stack of pancakes, "Today, Leo and Elena have requested your presence after breakfast this morning." He grins when he adds, "They're very excited about their first child."<p>

But Sheba understands the words underneath the words. She doesn't need her powers to _know_. "Faran, you know that my predictions are random. I won't be able to tell them whether or not it'll be a girl or boy, let alone whether it will be healthy or not."

Sheba takes silent pride in the fumbling of cutlery in Ana's hands and the muted, almost unnoticeable pause that settles over the table before activity ensues. _Yes_, Sheba thinks. _Remember my limitations._

It is Faran who replies. "It is your blessing they desire. Your presence."

_You are the Blessed Child of the Gods. You are extraordinary._

Sheba takes another bite of her pancakes as her older adoptive brother says, "I'll accompany you."

Sheba gives her brother a little smile. He smiles back. She's always been the most comfortable around him.

Her little sister pipes up, "I wonder if they'll give us pie! Auntie Elena makes the best pie!"

But Ana shushes her.

* * *

><p>Sheba walks alongside her brother, enjoying the breeze.<p>

"Hey, Ulrich! Let's go to the lake! We can splash around the shallow end and have a mud war!"

Ulrich shakes his head, amused. "You'll ruin the ceremonial outfit!"

Sheba pouts. "Okayyyyy. Maybe not the mud war. We can just play around a little on the shallow end!" Her face lights up when she adds, "Oh! We can invite the other kids and play ninjas and pirates!" She looks at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

Her brother just chuckles and pulls her along the road. "Come on, Leo's waiting."

_Come on. Ninjas and pirates is what _I _played when I was your age._

Sheba's smile is wiped off her face as she tries to hide her flinch with attitude. She harrumphs. "Fine! Whatever! I'll give my blessing and stuff."

Ulrich just laughs. Sheba does not dare to find out what he's thinking.

* * *

><p>Elena is <em>really<em> pregnant.

The bulge on her stomach is round and large and Sheba wonders how the little woman can carry a thing like that around. But she is glowing, despite the lines on her face that give away her fatigue. When she opens the door to find Sheba, the lines immediately smooth and is replaced with a grateful smile.

_My child will be okay_.

Sheba resists the urge to flinch. She sits across from Elena, with Leo at his wife's side. She raises her hands to give the traditional blessing, but Elena takes Sheba's hands, instead.

"Holy child, Sheba. Will my baby be born healthy?"

Sheba twists her face into what she hopes is a comforting expression and tries to continue the words of the blessing, but Elena tightens her grip. "Blessed One, please."

Sheba thinks, _I can't know! My powers won't tell me!_ But Sheba straightens her shoulders and looks Elena in the eye. "I will ask the gods that you will give birth to a healthy child."

Elena visibly relaxes. "Boy, please. A healthy baby boy."

"I can't determine what the gods wish to bestow on you." Sheba wonders if she sounds curt. A part of her doesn't care.

The hands tighten once more. "I do not wish to offend you, Holy One, but I implore you to please ask."

_Oh, Blessed Child, Holy One. I beg for your aid. The gods will listen to you. They always listen to you_.

Sheba feels like throwing up. "Okay."

She finishes the blessing, then stumbles home. In Ulrich's hands is the gift Elena had given her.

It is pie.

* * *

><p>Two months later, Elena gives birth to a healthy baby boy.<p>

The next day, Sheba is kidnapped.


End file.
